icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1989–90 QMJHL season
The 1989–90 QMJHL season was the 21st season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated five new awards for accomplishments during the season. Shell Canada sponsored two Shell Cup "Player of the Year" awards, one each for offensive and defensive players. Transamerica sponsored the Transamerica Plaque for the player with the best plus/minus totals. The league created its first award specifically for team builders, the John Horman Trophy for the "Executive of the Year." Finally, the Paul Dumont Trophy is awarded to anyone involved with the league, as the "Personality of the Year." Eleven teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Victoriaville Tigres finished first overall in the regular season, winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy. The President's Cup final was a rematch of the previous season, with the Laval Titan, winning a second consecutive title, defeating Victoriaville in four games. Team changes * The Saint-Jean Castors are renamed the Saint-Jean Lynx. * The Verdun Junior Canadiens relocated to Saint-Hyacinthe, Quebec, becoming the Saint-Hyacinthe Laser. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Denis Chalifoux was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 28 points (14 goals, 14 assists). ;Division semifinals * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 3. * Saint-Hyacinthe Laser defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 3. * Hull Olympiques defeated Longueuil Collège Français 4 games to 3. * Laval Titan defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. ;Division Finals * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 1. * Laval Titan defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Laval Titan defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Pierre Gagnon, Victoriaville Tigres * Left defence - Karl Dykhuis, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Claude Barthe, Victoriaville Tigres * Left winger - Patrick Lebeau, Victoriaville Tigres * Centreman - Andrew McKim, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan * Coach - Guy Chouinard, Victoriaville Tigres ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - François Groleau, Shawinigan Cataractes * Right defence - Patrice Brisebois, Laval Titan * Left winger - Pierre Sevigny, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Centreman - Steve Larouche, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right winger - Sylvain Naud, Laval Titan * Coach - Gerard Gagnon, Longueuil Collège Français ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Martin Brodeur, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Left defence - Eric Lavigne, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Yan Arsenault, Longueuil Collège Français * Left winger - Patrick Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Centreman - Charles Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Right winger - Robert Guillet, Longueuil Collège Français * Coach - Norman Flynn, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Laval Titan *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Victoriaville Tigres *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Victoriaville Tigres ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Andrew McKim, Hull Olympiques *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Patrick Lebeau, Victoriaville Tigres *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Denis Chalifoux, Laval Titan *Shell Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Patrick Lebeau, Victoriaville Tigres *Shell Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Pierre Gagnon, Victoriaville Tigres *Transamerica Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Martin St. Amour, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Pierre Gagnon, Victoriaville Tigres *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Claude Barthe, Victoriaville Tigres *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Karl Dykhuis, Hull Olympiques *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, François Groleau, Shawinigan Cataractes *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Andrew McKim, Hull Olympiques *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Stéphane Fiset, Victoriaville Tigres ;Executive *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Michel "Bunny" Larocque, Victoriaville Tigres References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons